A Piece of Love
by Alapenny
Summary: FLUFF. AU. "Sakura..."/"Ya Sasuke-kun?"/"Kalau udah besar nanti..."/"Mm?"/"...nikahnya sama aku aja ya?" Kumpulan Fluff SasuSaku. Chapter 8: Bolos
1. Chapter 1: Manja

"Sakura..."

"Ya Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kalau udah besar nanti..."

"Mm?"

"...nikahnya sama aku aja ya?"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** "Sakura..."/"Ya Sasuke-kun?"/"Kalau udah besar nanti..."/"Mm?"/"...nikahnya sama aku aja ya?"

**A Piece of Love**

.

.

.

**Manja**

Pagi yang cerah di bulan April. Udara sekitar berbau musim semi yang begitu menyejukkan. Kaki kecilnya melangkah riang di sekitar jalan sepi menuju sekolah barunya. Ia berputar riang di bawah pohon sakura yang bunganya menyamai surai lembut di kepalanya.

Tangan mungilnya mencoba meraih kelopak sakura yang berguguran ketika angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan benda halus yang membanjiri setiap inci pandangannya.

Haruno Sakura berputar lagi dan menyukai perasaan ketika rok kotak-kotaknya berputar dengan indah. Rambut pendeknya kini dibubuhi bando kain merah yang lucu, melingkar dari bawah leher dan berpitakan di atas ubun-ubun.

Gadis kecil berambut merah jambu itu tersentak ketika melihat dua sosok yang ia kenal berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan tak jauh di depannya. "Sasuke-_kun_!" paggil Haruno Sakura sambil berlari mendekati dua sosok yang kini berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya.

Dua sosok itu adalah kakak beradik Uchiha, pria yang lebih tinggi dengan senyum ramahnya adalah Uchiha Itachi, ia menggandeng anak yang seumuran dengan Sakura dimana anak tersebut kini tengah cemberut, cemberut Uchiha Sasuke bertambah ketika ia melihat sosok merah muda dengan mata emerald cerah menyapanya.

"Sakura-_chan_ cantik sekali," puji sang kakak, Itachi.

Sakura segera tersenyum lebar dan tersipu mendengar pujian yang di lontarkan Itachi, "tentu saja, Itachi-_nii_." Kata Sakura riang, ia kini beralih ke Sasuke, "Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa cemberut?" tanya Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dan memicingkan matanya ketika melihat bibir Sasuke yang dimanyunkan dan bulu mata pendeknya masih basah akan titik-titik air mata.

"Jangan lihat-lihat! Kau ini menyebalkan tahu nggak!?" bentak Sasuke sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan wajah bertambah kusut.

Sakura berkacak pinggang, "Sasuke-_kun _cengeng!" kata Sakura dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Aku nggak cengeng!"

"Sasuke-_kun_ itu cengeng! Buktinya masih diantar sama Itachi-_nii_, anak yang manja itu pasti cengeng!"

"Aku nggak manja!"

Uchiha Itachi hanya tersenyum pasrah melihat kedua anak yang baru kelas satu di Sekolah Dasar itu melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka. Ketika mereka bertemu, keduanya pasti terlibat dalam adu mulut yang berkepanjangan jika tidak dihentikan.

"Sudah, sudah," katanya tenang, anak laki-laki yang baru menginjak kelas dua SMP itu berlutut agar bisa sejajar dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. "Jangan bertengkar, nanti kalian terlambat lho." Kata Itachi lagi, "nah, karena Sakura-_chan_ disini. Sasuke ke sekolahnya sama Sakura-_chan_ ya?" bujuknya.

Adik semata wayangnya itu mengerjap dan mempererat pegangan tangannya kepada kakaknya, "nggak mau! Sasuke mau sama_ Aniki_!" teriaknya dengan mata hitam yang berkaca-kaca, hendak menangis lagi.

Itachi tersenyum lembut, "_Aniki_ bisa terlambat setiap hari kalau _Aniki _nganterin Sasuke setiap hari," nasehatnya, "mau ya sekarang sama Sakura-_chan_ dulu?" bujuknya sambil mengelus kepala adiknya yang berambut hitam dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Sasuke menggeleng dan menarik tangan kakaknya dari rambutnya, "nggak mau! Pokoknya Sasuke-"

Ucapan adiknya yang keras kepala itu terpotong ketika Haruno Sakura yang merasa dicuekin dari tadi itu berkata secara spontan, "Sasuke-_kun_ berangkatnya sama Sakura aja, Itachi-_nii_." Kata Sakura menarik paksa tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya. "Itachi-_nii_ berangkat aja ke sekolah," kata Sakura riang.

"Sakura! Lepasin! Aku mau sama _Aniki_-"

"Kalau Sasuke-_kun_ manja terus, aku nggak mau nikah sama Sasuke-_kun_!" kata Sakura sambil cemberut, membuat anak laki-laki di sebelahnya terbelalak.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca, nyaris menumpahkan air matanya. "Tapi kita kan udah janji."

Sakura panik dan buru-buru berkata cepat, "makanya Sasuke-_kun_ jangan manja, nanti janjinya pergi."

Air mata Sasuke menyurut, "kalau begitu aku nggak bakalan manja lagi deh!"

Sakura berbinar, kemudian keduanya berlari menyusuri jalan menurun sambil diawasi Itachi dari kejauhan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian anak laki-laki berambut unik itu terjatuh terlungkup. Sasuke menangis, melihat Sasuke terjatuh dan menangis, Sakura juga jadi ikut-ikutan menangis. Itachi terpaksa mengantar keduanya ke sekolah mereka, dan kali ini ia tak masalah jika harus terlambat lagi.

Karena esok paginya Sasuke membuktikan dirinya tidak manja lagi dengan menjemput Sakura ke rumah anak perempuan itu sendirian.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**(A/N)**

Sebenarnya ini adalah fic untuk mengisi waktu luang saya yang kebetulan 'agak' banyak. Awalnya mau bikin kumpulan drabble, tapi berhubung nggak mungkin drabble sepanjang ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis kumpulan One-Shot/Fluff yang berisi kisahnya SasuSaku.

Semoga chapter ini kalian pada suka ya. Kalau ada kritik dan saran, sangat diterima dengan terbuka.

Review Please


	2. Chapter 2: Janji

"Sakura..."

"Ya Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kalau udah besar nanti..."

"Mm?"

"...nikahnya sama aku aja ya?"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** "Sakura..."/"Ya Sasuke-kun?"/"Kalau udah besar nanti..."/"Mm?"/"...nikahnya sama aku aja ya?"

**A Piece of Love**

.

.

.

**Janji**

Suasana di atap sebuah gedung induk SMP Konohagakure terasa jauh berbeda ketika dua mahluk berbeda kelamin menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di sana. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan?

Yang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan gaya mencuat aneh sedang tidur di tempat teduh, sementara yang perempuan sedang sibuk berusaha membangunkan temannya yang asyik mengabaikannya.

"Hah! Sasuke-_kun_ mana kotak makan siangmu?" tanya Sakura sembari melirik sekitar, mencari-cari kotak makan siang sahabatnya, "huh! Sasuke-kun jawab dong!" keluh Sakura melihat tidak ada respon dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke kini membuka kelopak matanya karena tidak tahan mendengar gerutuan dari suara yang begitu ia kenal, "ketinggalan," jawabnya santai. Dan beberapa saat suara perutnya berbunyi.

Sakura menghela nafas, "ya sudah, hari ini kita makannya sama-sama LAGI." Kata Sakura dengan nada sarkatis, dan tentunya diabaikan lagi oleh Sasuke.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siang yang mereka bagi bersama, Uchiha Sasuke kembali menidurkan dirinya diatas beton vertikal yang terasa nyaman. Ia mendengar umpatan dan gerutuan dari gadis berambut merah jambu di belakangnya, dan belakangan ini Sasuke sedikit sensi jadi ia langsung menatap tajam ke arah sahabatnya, "hn, kau ini kenapa sih Sakura?" katanya kesal.

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga tidak meninju wajah tampan penyandang nama keluarga Uchiha itu. "Kau ini yang kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_!" katanya galak, "setiap hari masa aku harus mengurusimu terus sih?"

Sasuke menguap bosan, "hn, aku nggak pernah minta diurusi kan?" kata Sasuke santai.

"Kalau saja kemarin aku nggak mampir ke rumahmu, kau bahkan bisa nggak mandi dan makan malam!" kata Sakura mengingat-ingat tragedi kemarin malam, sekitar pukul setengah sembilan malam dimana Sakura disuruh mengantarkan kue buatan ibunya ke rumah Sasuke.

Disana ternyata kosong, karena kedua orang tua Sasuke sedang pergi tugas keluar kota. Sedangkan Uchiha Itachi sedang ada acara berkemah. Para pelayan keluarga Uchiha pun banyak yang cuti karena berbagai suatu alasan yang mendadak. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa keluarga Uchiha berani meninggalkan mahluk termuda yang terkenal _careless _itu di rumah sendirian.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Bangun! Sejak kapan kau tidur?" teriak Sakura ketika mendapati temannya ada di dalam kamar yang begitu gelap, saat ia menyalakan lampu ia melihat Sasuke berbungkus selimut seperti kepompong di atas ranjang. Pintu depan bahkan tidak dikunci!

"Ng... Matikan lampunya Sakura!" Gumam Sasuke dengan suara serak dan hampir tidak jelas.

Sakura berkacak pinggang dan segera menarik serat kepompong -selimut- tersebut agar tidak bermetamorfosis menjadi mayat di kemudian hari.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri Sakura, kau ini saja yang suka mencari repot!" gerutu Sasuke dengan galak membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya kesal. Mengabaikan kata-kata Sasuke lagi."Kalau begini terus aku bisa sampai tua mengurusimu terus," kata Sakura dengan suara melemas.

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah, "hn? Bukannya memang begitu rencananya." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura membelalak, "rencananya?" tanya Sakura kesal, "aku nggak ingat punya rencana aneh seperti itu." Mengurusi Uchiha Sasuke sampai tua? Yang benar saja!

"Hn? Bukannya kita janji bakalan nikah nanti? Kalau nikah ya kau harus sampai tua mengurusiku." Kata Sasuke sambil menutup matanya kembali.

"Oh iya ya. Kau benar juga." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"..."

"..."

**Krik... Krik... Krik...**

"HEEE! Itu kan janji waktu kita umur lima tahun! Itu nggak berlaku Sasuke-_kun_!"

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_! Bangun!"

**OWARI**

.

.

.

(A/N)

Update! Fufufu, maaf ya kalau chapter 2 ini pendek. Terimakasih juga atas reviewnya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya! Check juga fic One Thousand Sakura Petals, sudah update lho!

**Special Thanks to:** mako-chan, Ayako S-Savers, SugarlessGum99, Natsuyakiko32, Eky-chan, Maya Kimnana, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Novi Shawol'Elf, Afisa UchirunoSS, Mauree-Azure, Baby Kim, mikoto, sapaajabolehdah, erefpe, allihyun, SasuSakuSasoGaa.

Review Please


	3. Chapter 3: Copy-Cat

"Sakura..."

"Ya Sasuke-kun?"

"Kalau udah besar nanti..."

"Mm?"

"...nikahnya sama aku aja ya?"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** "Sakura..."/"Ya Sasuke-kun?"/"Kalau udah besar nanti..."/"Mm?"/"...nikahnya sama aku aja ya?"

.

.

.

**Copy-cat**

Uchiha Sasuke membuka loker sepatunya dan hampir bergidik ketika ia melihat tumpukan surat cinta yang kini bersemayam entah berapa lama sejak ia meninggalkan loker itu terkunci. Ia menghela nafas memandangi tumpukan surat diatas sepatunya, dan sejenak ia berdiam diri.

Kalau ia membuangnya, itu akan setali tiga uang. Karena semakin ia membuang surat cinta itu, semakin banyak ruang di lokernya untuk gadis-gadis yang belum mengiriminya surat. "Wah, suratnya semakin banyak ya Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura takjub, entah sejak kapan gadis itu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hn, sebentar mau ku buang." Kata Sasuke mengambil sepatunya paksa dan membiarkan beberapa surat tercecer di lantai.

Sakura memungutnya, "nggak mau dibaca dulu Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu, "kasihan kan belum sempat dibaca?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal, "isinya semua sama saja," gerutunya, "aku mencintaimu, kau itu tampan, kau itu pintar, Sasuke-_kun _mau jadi pacarku? Sasuke-_kun _ini, Sasuke-_kun _itu." gerutunya panjang lebar membuat gadis di hadapannya kini tertawa kecil

Sasuke menatap Sakura kesal, "maaf, tapi kau ini lucu sekali." Kata Sakura, ia menatap surat-surat beraroma harum tersebut, "kenapa nggak coba baca? Siapa tahu Sasuke-_kun _bisa dapat pacar," kata Sakura santai, sebenarnya ia tidak serius sih dengan kata-katanya.

"Mereka nggak kenal aku, mereka hanya melihatku dari luar. Kalau mereka tahu aku yang di dalam, bisa-bisa mereka menderita sepertimu." Canda Sasuke.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, "aku nggak menderita kok." Sakura membuang muka, "aku malah senang bisa tahu Sasuke-_kun _luar-dalam. Walaupun akhirnya dibilang suka ngurus-ngurus," katanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "makanya," Sasuke melirik Sakura, "aku nggak mau ada yang jadi _copy-cat_mu." Sasuke mengganti sepatunya, "Haruno Sakura cuma ada satu, dan itu nggak boleh buat siapa-siapa lagi selain aku."

Sakura merasakan pipinya merona ketika Sasuke mengatakan kata-kata itu, dan ia tersenyum. Melirik ke luar jendela. Hujan deras di luar sana, "Uchiha Sasuke juga cuma ada satu, dia pasti sekarang nggak bawa payung." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah mengambil surat cinta bertumpukan dan lokernya pun kosong.

"Hn." Sasuke mengambil alih surat cinta dari tangan Sakura dan membuangnya di dekat pintu keluar. Keduanya pun berjalan bersama. Menerobos hujan dengan satu payung merah jambu, beriringan.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N)**

**Oke, saya akui ini pendek banget. Dan kayaknya biasa aja deh. ==" Maaf ya kalau banyak yang agak kecewa. Kebetulan saya sedang libur karena kakak kelas Ujian Nasional, jadi saya usahakan buat update tiap hari. XD**

**Entahlah, saya mungkin stuck di beberapa bagian, karena stress. -?- Tapi terimakasih banyak bagi para readers yang sudah meriview! :)**

**Thanks to: taintedIris, Baby Kim, Novi Shawol'Elf, allihyun, AkasunaAnggi, Rinsakurauchi, Tsurugi De Lelouch, poetry-fuwa, Natsuyakiko32, sapaajabolehdah, mako-chan, Iralarasati, Maya Kimnana, Afisa UchirunoSS, chii no pinkycherry.**

**Review Please :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Egois

"Sakura..."

"Ya Sasuke-kun?"

"Kalau udah besar nanti..."

"Mm?"

"...nikahnya sama aku aja ya?"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** "Sakura..."/"Ya Sasuke-kun?"/"Kalau udah besar nanti..."/"Mm?"/"...nikahnya sama aku aja ya?"

.

.

.

**Egois**

Suati hari di bulan Agustus. Libur musim panas telah tiba. Dan itu terdengar menyenangkan sampai-sampai kita bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dari para siswa-siswa Konohagakure yang sudah bisa membuka memo rencana liburan mereka.

Begitu pula dengan dua orang yang kini sudah bersiap-siap dengan pakaian tropis mereka. Keduanya kini sibuk di kamar Uchiha bungsu yang ternyata belum mempersiapkan apa-apa selain dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke-_kun _lama!" Gerutu si gadis berambut merah jambu sambil berguling malas di atas ranjang besar pemuda berkulit putih yang sudah menemani hidupnya sejak mereka masih menyusui.

"Hn," gumam pemuda berambut antik itu dengan malas merapikan beberapa perlengkapan musim panas mereka.

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan pelan, dan disana ada seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi, rambut dikuncir dan senyuman ramah khas miliknya, "kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Uchiha Itachi sambil memperhatikan dua remaja yang kini masih bersantai-santai di kamar.

"Sasuke-_kun _belum selesai, Itachi-_nii_." Adu sang gadis berambut merah jambu sambil bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Hn, sudah. Aku sudah selesai." Kata Sasuke sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal ke arah Sakura karena aduan gadis itu membuat kakaknya menatap Sasuke sangsi. Sakura hanya mencibir.

Ketiganya berangkat ke sebuah pantai asri di bagian barat Konohagakure, yang sekarang juga dijadikan tempat wisata bagi para penyandang keluarga berkelas. Disana ada sebuah vila besar dengan gaya Eropa membuatnya terasa spesial.

Sasuke ditarik paksa gadis berbikini merah itu ke dalam laut, gadis itu mau berenang katanya. Sakura berjalan ke tengah pantai, dan menatap Sasuke dari jarak lima meter.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Panggil Sakura sambil melambai. "Cepat-cepat!"

Sasuke tetap berdiri sambil diteriaki anak perempuan dari keluarga kaya dan melirik hanya Sakura sekilas. Dan dari tatapan Sakura, Sasuke menebak-nebak apa kiranya yang direncanakan gadis berambut _pink _itu.

"Sasuke-_kun _cepet dong! Nanti aku tenggelam!" Kata Sakura memundurkan dirinya menuju ke tempat yang lebih dalam.

"Jangan bodoh, aku tahu kau perenang terbaik di SMP Konoha." Kata Sasuke sambil menguap.

Sakura menyelupkan wajahnya dan menggerutu sehingga membuat gelembung-gelembung di permukaan air. Ia diam-diam melirik Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat dikerubungi gadis-gadis bertubuh mulus dan berbikini. Ia hanya ingin menyelam berdua sebentar dengan Sasuke, ia ingin menjauhkan aset berharganya –Sasuke – dari tatapan gadis-gadis remaja yang bertubuh _sexy_ itu, tapi rencananya malah gagal.

"Sasuke-_kun _**no baka**," gerutu Sakura sambil mencoba berenang lebih jauh.

Sedetik kemudian ia bertubrukan dengan laki-laki berkulit pucat yang terlihat asyik mengambang di dekatnya. Pria berambut hitam itu segera meminta maaf. Sekilas Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika berbicara lebih jauh bersama pria yang memiliki senyum menawan itu.

"Haruno Sakura-_san _ya?" Kata laki-laki itu setelah Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya. "Nama yang indah, Sakura-_san _pasti sudah punya pacar ya?" Tanyanya namun sebelum Sakura menjawab, tiba-tiba seseorang memegang lengan gadis yang hampir terbang jauh itu dan membuat Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata.

Uchiha Sasuke menarik Haruno Sakura mendekat dan memaksanya bersandar di dada bidangnya, "hn, kenapa diam disini Sakura. Kita akan main voli di sebelah sana. _Aniki _sudah menunggu kita berdua dari tadi." Kata Sasuke dengan suara dan tatapan tajam yang jelas-jelas menyindir pria yang masih tersenyum.

Sakura merasakan senyumnya hambar, dan ketika Sasuke mengajaknya ke tepian agar bisa bergabung bersama Itachi yang sudah menyiapkan bola. Padahal ia baru saja ingin berkenalan dengan laki-laki tampan itu! Sialan.

Sasuke melirik laki-laki yang kini masih tetap mengawasi kepergian mereka, perlahan-lahan Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dari merangkul Sakura sampai di pinggang Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai.

Mata laki-laki itu berkilat kesal, dasar laki-laki egois.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N)**

**Gaje nih. Hahay! Ketemu saya lagi. By to the way -?- kemarin maaf ya saya malah ga jadi update, soalnya tepar gara-gara sakit #GA-NANYA**

**Hehe, tapi terimakasih ya atas review dan kesediaannya untuk membaca fic saya ini. Itu aja sih. Hehe, semoga kalian suka ya. **

**Special thanks to:**

**Iralarasati, namina88, renesmee cullen, Hoshi no Nimarmine, Novi Shawol'Elf, shawol21bangs, Afisa UchirunoSS, chii no pinkycherry, mako-chan, riani, Zee Uchiharuno, Tsurugi De Lelouch.**

**Review Please :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Pacar

"Sakura..."

"Ya Sasuke-kun?"

"Kalau udah besar nanti..."

"Mm?"

"...nikahnya sama aku aja ya?"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** "Sakura..."/"Ya Sasuke-kun?"/"Kalau udah besar nanti..."/"Mm?"/"...nikahnya sama aku aja ya?"

.

.

.

**Pacar**

Matahari terasa masih terik, padahal ini sudah memasuki bulan musim gugur dan sekarang sudah hampir jam empat sore. Haruno Sakura dengan wajah kusutnya berjalan menuju ruang latihan basket sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura merasa beruntung Sasuke sudah memilih aktivitas yang ia gemari. Namun itu berimbas juga bagi Sakura, pasalnya Sasuke itu selalu saja berlaku seenaknya kalau tidak diawasi Sakura.

Contohnya seperti sekarang ini, Sasuke lebih memilih bermalas-malasan di gedung olahraga dibandingkan pulang ke rumah. Sasuke akan bersarang disana terus menerus sampai ia merasa kalau perutnya lapar atau Sakura menjemputnya. "Sasuke-_kun_!" Panggil Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan pria yang kini tengah memainkan bola oranye itu dengan telunjuknya. Pemuda itu kini duduk di tengah lapangan basket bersila dengan malas, seakan-akan itu adalah tempatnya miliknya untuk bernaung.

"Hn, yo." Sapa Sasuke tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Jangan** 'hn, yo'**kan aku!" Kata Sakura kesal, "ayo pulang!"

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke datar ketika Sakura sudah menarik tangannya membuatnya mau tak mau ikut berdiri. Sasuke melemparkan bola basket oranye itu ke arah keranjang bola di ujung lapangan, dan masuk! "Kau ini senang sekali mengurus-urusi aku."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap marah ke Sasuke, "apa Sasuke-_kun_? Kau membahas itu lagi!" Ujarnya membiarkan dirinya dikuasai emosi, "kalau begitu mulai besok aku akan mencari pacar! Pacarku pasti mau diurus-urusi. Dan aku nggak perlu mengurus-urusi orang yang nggak mau diurus-urus lagi." Kata Sakura sambil melepaskan pegangannya dan berjalan di depan, sementara Sasuke mengikuti gadis itu dengan mata Sasuke berkedut.

Hujan turun tiba-tiba ketika Sakura hendak keluar dari gedung olahraga, ia tercengang. Tadi matahari baru saja terik begitu, dan sekarang hujan? Yang benar saja! Ia tidak membawa payung, dan laki-laki di belakangnya bukan orang yang tepat untuk diharapkan membawa hal seperti payung.

"Sakura, kita terobos saja." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datarnya yang masih sama, Sakura tidak menjawab, masih kesal dengan sikap sok cuek Sasuke.

Diam-diam ia melirik Sasuke juga, **'**_**Shannaro**_**! Masa Sasuke-**_**kun **_**nggak cemburu kalau aku pingin punya pacar?' **Batinnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke pada akhirnya karena mereka sama sekali belum melakukan gerakan apa-apa selama dua menit terakhir, "soal pacar itu," Sakura merasakan ujung bibirnya terangkat, _**ini dia!**_ "Kau boleh saja mencari pacar, aku nggak keberatan. Itu bagus untukmu."

Sakura merasakan rahang bawahnya seakan lepas, "a-apa?" Katanya terbata.

"Hn, kau boleh mencari pacar," kata Sasuke serius, "tapi ada syaratnya."

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya, "syarat? Kenapa aku butuh syarat darimu itu kan pacarku?" Kata Sakura merasakan api kemarahannya tersulut lagi.

"Hn, syaratnya adalah," Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya, mengabaikan kata-kata Sakura, "pacarmu itu harus keren, pintar, dan harus bernama Uchiha Sasuke!"

"..."

"Diam berarti setuju," kata Sasuke segera berlari menerobos hujan.

"..."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas, apa-apaan tadi itu. "Sakura, cepatlah! Aku basah kuyup disini!" Gertak Sasuke menyadarkan lamunan Sakura.

"A-_aa_!" Sakura berlari menerobos hujan dan tiba-tiba gadis itu terpeleset membuat Sasuke membelalak dan menangkap tubuh Sakura.

Sialnya keduanya jadi terjatuh di tanah bersama. Sakura tertawa lepas diatas tubuh Sasuke yang tadi menyangganya. Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum, hujan menyaksikan kebahagiaan mereka, membuat siapapun yang melihat keduanya akan merasakan kupu-kupu di perut mereka.

.

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_! Tadi itu kau menembakku kan? Kalau begitu sekarang kita pacaran ya!"

"..."

"Diam berarti setuju!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N)**

**Jadi mereka resmi pacaran? Bisa dibilang begitu. **

**Ini mereka kelas berapa? Mereka kelas tiga SMP. Hehe. Semoga kalian suka ya chapter ini. Saya nggak banyak omong lagi deh. :D **

**Special Thanks: Iralarasati, poetri-chan, Viechan Blackcherry,mako-chan, mitchiru1312jo, SasuSakuSasoGaa, Afisa UchirunoSS, white moon uchiha, Novi Shawol'Elf , Zee Uchiharuno, allihyun, chii no pinkycherry.**


	6. Chapter 6: Malam Natal

"Sakura..."

"Ya Sasuke-kun?"

"Kalau udah besar nanti..."

"Mm?"

"...nikahnya sama aku aja ya?"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** "Sakura..."/"Ya Sasuke-kun?"/"Kalau udah besar nanti..."/"Mm?"/"...nikahnya sama aku aja ya?"

.

.

.

**Malam Natal**

"Sasuke-_kun, _pokoknya kau harus menemaniku berbelanja untuk persiapan natal!"

"Hn? Jangan memaksa seenaknya."

"Cepatlah Sasuke-_kun_. Kalau nggak sekarang, kita bisa-bisa kehabisan perlengkapan Natal!" Kata Sakura sambil menarik laki-laki berumur lima belas tahun dengan susah payah agar bisa bangkit dari atas kasurnya.

Sasuke membuar dirinya berdiri dan menuruti apa kemauan gadis itu, "hn, kau nggak berencana membeli pohon Natal untuk rumahku kan?" Tanya Sasuke was-was. Ayah Sasuke masih bekerja di luar kota ibu Sasuke menemani suaminya, dan mereka tidak akan sempat mempersiapkan persiapan Natal yang jatuh lusa nanti.

Itachi sedang sibuk dengan penelitian akhir kuliahnya, tidak akan ada malam Natal tahun ini. Sasuke sudah membuat rencana kalau ia akan tidur sampai liburan habis atau melakukan sesuatu seperti bersantai-santai maksimal. Tapi sejak gadis itu menginjakkan kaki dirumahnya tadi siang, rencananya sepertinya akan gagal total.

"Hah, sayang sekali Sasu-_chan_, aku sudah memesan pohon natal. Besok akan dibawakan kemari, orangtuamu dan Itachi-_nii _juga setuju kok." Kata Sakura sambil menatap wajah Sasuke berkaca-kaca.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura bersemangat sekali tentang Natal? Biasanya ia sudah sibuk dengan keluarganya. Sebelum-sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah mengursi ini-itu. Pasti ada sesuatu.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, dan memakai mantelnya. Menggerutu. Menggerutu. Menggerutu.

Malam Natal tiba, Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau ia baru pertama kalinya melihat rumahnya menjadi semeriah ini! Orangtuanya akan mengomelinya habis-habisan karena mengira ia mengadakan pesta anak muda.

Sakura sudah menginap di rumah Sasuke sejak kemarin, ternyata kedua orangtua Sakura mendadak pergi ke luar negeri untuk menjenguk kakek Sakura yang sakit. Karena tiket penerbangannya habis, Sakura terpaksa 'dititipkan' di rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas ketika melihat kue cokelat pipih berdiameter satu jengkal yang terlihat menjijikkan dimatanya. Sakura membuatnya beberapa jam yang lalu, dan Sasuke dipaksa untuk mencicipinya.

"Hn, aku nggak mau makan ini." Kata Sasuke mantap.

"Aku nggak menyuruhmu makan kok. Hanya mencicipi sedikit saja," kata Sakura girang.

"Nggak ada bedanya!" Kata Sasuke masih enggan menyentuhkan garpunya ke kue Sakura.

"Ayolah Sasuke-_kun_!" Pinta Sakura.

Pintu terbuka dan disana ada Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto yang baru saja datang. Sakura berlari menghampiri kedua orangtua Sasuke. Setelah bercengkrama di depan pintu depan sedikit, Sakura membantu membawakan tas yang dibawa Uchiha Mikoto.

"Mikoto-_baasan_, aku sudah bisa membuat kue! Nanticoba ya?" Pinta Sakura membantu membawakan tas kedua orangtua Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Iya, nanti _Baa-san_ akan coba kok, Sakura-_chan_." Kata Mikoto.

Kedua orang itu terkejut melihat hiasan meriah di ruang keluarga, "wah-wah, Sakura. Ini kreatif sekali," puji Uchiha Fugaku dengan suara rendah yang terdengar sungguh-sungguh. Ia menepuk bahu Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"_Tou-san_ nggak usah memaksakan memuji, nanti dia malah sering-sering menghias rumah kita." Kata Sasuke sambil duduk santai di atas sofa. Sakura mencibir.

Mikoto dan Fugaku hanya tertawa, sementara Sakura yang menghampiri meja terlihat bingung. Kuenya hilang! "Sasuke-_kun_! Kuenya mana!?" Tanya Sakura sambil berbisik.

"Hn, sudah ku buang!" Kata Sasuke membalikkan posisi duduknya.

"Sasuke-_kun _jahat!" Pekik Sakura sambil menghantamkan pelan kepalan tangannya pada pundak Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik dan segera mencapit kedua pipi Sakura dengan satu tangan, membuat bibir Sakura terjulur kedepan. "Shsashusukekhunnb jaahhaabbbtt! **(Sasuke-**_**kun **_**jahat!) **Lhebpasshkan! **(Lepaskan!)**"

Mikoto segera memisahkan kedua anak itu sebelum mereka terlibat pertengkaran lebih panjang. Sakura membantu Mikoto menyiapkan makan malam dan hidangan tertutup, sementara Sasuke menemani ayahnya mengobrol di ruang tengah. Beberapa jam sebelum makan malam, Itachi datang dengan wajah lelah.

Sakura merasakan pertama kali menghabiskan malam natal bersama keluarga dari laki-laki yang menjadi sahabatnya menemaninya lima belas tahun. Tentu saja laki-laki yang tidak bisa membuatnya berpaling.

Keesokan harinya Sakura melihat wajah pucat Sasuke yang terus keluar-masuk toilet, terlihat sepertinya ia menahan sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke-_kun _kau kenapa?"

"Hn, ini semua gara-gara kuemu."

"Hah? Katanya kau membuanggnya?"

"Nggak, aku memakannya!"

"Heee?"

"Hn."

Kue itu untuk Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pacar Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau berbagi walaupun dengan kedua orangtua atau Itachi.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N)**

**Minna-san, maaf ya saya harus telat banget update chapter ini. Dan semoga fluff-nya kerasa. Yang ini juga sama pendeknya sama seperti kemarin. Maaf ya, kalau bikin panjang-panjang malah takut kena WB. Hehe. Saya juga ga dapet libur lagi, tunggu buat SAT aja deh, semoga bisa update beberapa sebelum SAT. :)  
**

**Special thanks to: chii no pinkycherry, erefpe, AAind88, Ukida Haruka, allihyun, SasuSakuSasoGaa , Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel, NaNo Kid, Afisa UchirunoSS, Queen of Phoenix17,Guest, Tsurugi De Lelouch ,white moon uchiha, Guest keren , Zee Uchiharuno, , Yara Aresha, Hanna Aiko , mako-chan, Iralarasati, sasusaku uciha , Chichoru Octobaa ,bluepinkgirl .**

**Review Please?**


	7. Chapter 7: Aniki

"Sakura..."

"Ya Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kalau udah besar nanti..."

"Mm?"

"...nikahnya sama aku aja ya?"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** "Sakura..."/"Ya Sasuke-kun?"/"Kalau udah besar nanti..."/"Mm?"/"...nikahnya sama aku aja ya?"

**A Piece of Love**

.

.

.

**Aniki**

Uchiha itachi tengah bersantai, ia kini duduk di ruang TV dengan tangan memegang remote. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus ke acara TV yang tak menentu, sejenak ia melirik ke arah sofa di sampingnya. Disana ia menemukan Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah menatap kesal ke arah gadis yang sedang tertidur nyenyak diatas pangkuannya.

Sasuke menangkap lirikan kakaknya dan berkata dengan suara rendah tenangnya, "_Aniki_, kecilkan sedikit TVnya." Kata Sasuke yang langsung di'iya'kan oleh kakaknya.

Itachi tersenyum dan di dalam hatinya ia merasa iri dengan Haruno Sakura, karena sekarang bintang Sasuke bukanlah dirinya lagi. Itachi tahu kalau lambat laun, Sasuke harus menemukan bintang yang akan terus menemaninya. Dan Itachi tidak mungkin bisa menemani Sasuke sesering Sakura.

Itachi jadi terbawa ke suatu hari dimana umurnya masih beberapa tahun lebih muda, masih di rumah besar Uchiha. Disana ia menemukan Haruno Sakura turun dari mobil dan melambai ke arah ayahnya yang segera memutar balik mobilnya. Hari itu Haruno Sakura kecil bermain ke kediaman Uchiha.

Langkahnya yang pendek-pendek, tubuhnya dibaluti gaun hijau selutut yang imut. Pita merah masih bertengger di kepala Sakura, dan senyumnya merkah ketika mendapati Itachi.

"Sakura-_chan_ mau main sama Sasuke ya?" kata Itachi segera menyapa anak itu dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Iya Itachi-_nii_, Tou-san baru beliin Sakura monopoli!" Sakura memamerkan kotak permainan monopolinya sambil tersenyum riang.

"Tapi Sasuke sedang sakit, Sakura-_chan_." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum prihatin.

Sakura mematung, mata hijaunya kini berlinangan air mata, dan ia tiba-tiba terisak, "tapi, Sasuke-_kun_ kan udah janji." Kata Sakura disela isakannya dan merasakan tangan sebelahnya mengucek matanya yang dibanjiri buliran bening. Itachi hanya menghela nafas pendek, mengingat bagaimana adiknya sangat bersemangat ketika Sakura ingin datang dan membawa mainan baru. "Sakura nggak boleh main sama Sasuke-kun lagi ya," katanya terisak lagi.

Itachi berjongkok dan mengelus pundak Sakura pelan, "Sakura-_chan_ boleh kok main sama Sasuke, tapi mainnya nanti ya. Sasuke masih istirahat. Sekarang main monopolinya sama Itachi-_nii_ saja bagaimana?" tanya Itachi.

Air mata Sakura menyurut dan senyumnya kembali mengembang, "beneran? Itachi-_nii_ mainnya-"

"Nggak boleh! Sakura nggak boleh main sama _Aniki_!" sebuah suara cempreng yang terdengar egois datang dari pintu kamar Sasuke yang kini sudah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok anak seumuran dengan Sakura dengan wajah merah karena masuk angin.

Senyum Sakura bertambah lebar, "Sasuke-_kun_ sudah bangun ya!?" tanya Sakura girang. "Sekarang mainnya bertiga ya, Itachi-_nii_!" kata Sakura semangat.

"Sakura nggak boleh main sama _Aniki_!" Sasuke mengulangi kata-katanya sambil menarik Itachi menjauh dari Sakura, "_Aniki_ itu _Aniki_nya Sasuke! Sakura cari _Aniki_ lain buat diajak main monopoli sana!" bentak Sasuke.

"Tapi Sakura, hiks, Sakura juga pingin _Aniki_ kayak Itachi-_nii_!" kata Sakura dengan tersedu. Ia kemudian melempar kotak monopolinya dan segera berlari ke ruang tengah dan kini tersedu di sofa sambil membenamkan wajah di bantal sofa.

Itachi menatap sangsi pada adiknya yang kini terlihat merasa bersalah, "Sasuke, itu namanya egois." Jelas Itachi, "nggak ada salahnya kan berbagi? Sakura-_chan_ mau kan berbagi mainan baru sama Sasuke?" kata Itachi lagi, "_Aniki_ memang _Aniki_nya Sasuke, tapi _Aniki_ juga sayang sama Sakura-_chan_." Kata Itachi.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Nanti gimana kalau Sakura-_chan_ nggak mau main ke sini lagi?" tanya Itachi pura-pura serius, dan ia langsung tersenyum melihat ekspresi adiknya yang berubah takut-takut.

"Hah! Nanti kalau nggak ada _Aniki_, Sasuke main sama siapa?" tanya Sasuke panik.

Itachi mengelus pucuk kepala adiknya dan ia tersenyum manis, "makanya," katanya, "sekarang minta maaf sama Sakura-_chan_, _Aniki_ beresin mainannya. Nanti kita main monopolinya di teras belakang."

Itachi mengawasi adiknya yang kini melangkah dengan langkah berat, ia terlihat ragu-ragu mendekati anak perempuan yang kini masih tersedu. Sasuke mendekati Sakura, "Sakura, jangan nangis lagi. Sasuke minta maaf!" kata Sasuke pelan, "Sakura boleh kok mainan sama _Aniki_, tapi nanti dikembaliin ya!"

Sakura berhenti terisak dan melihat anak laki-laki dengan pipi merah yang tersipu malu dan menjulurkan tangannya. Sakura menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Itachi tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat kenangan yang sudah hampir bersarang di otaknya. Ia melirik sekali lagi dan ternyata adiknya sudah tertidur dengan tangan disisi lengan sofa yang menopang kepalanya. Ekspresinya tenang.

Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi... Itachi tidak iri dengan Sakura, pasalnya gadis kecil itu kini sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik. Mungkin sekarang Itachi akan meminta Sasuke membagi Sakura untuknya.

Hanya bercanda. Itachi tidak serius.

Karena Itachi tahu kalau hanya bersama Sasuke, Haruno Sakura akan terlihat cantik. Dan hanya ditemani Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke merasa bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N)**

**Hallo minna-san, saya membawa chapter baru lagi untuk fic ringan saya. Ini mungkin sekedar filler aja XD #kayak-apaan-aja karena saya lagi bingung dan rancu. Oh iya, berhubung banyak yang tanya ini bakal sampai chapter berapa saya sih nggak bisa jawab. Soalnya masih ngambang gitu. Dan tentang konflik? Tentu saja akan ada konflik di chapter depan nantinya, mungkin setelah masuk SMA. Tapi saya masih mencari-cari ide. Supaya setiap chap nggak kepanjangan dan bisa dinikmati :)**

**Special Thanks to:**

** , chii no pinkycherry, SasuSakuSasoGaa, akasuna no ei-chan, Ukida Haruka, NaNo Kid , mako-chan, rhidayahchan, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Zee Uchiharuno, blyskue, allihyun, Mayurahime, Chichoru Octobaa, Peach Saphire, Dypa-chan, ****Jellalna, Afisa UchirunoSS.**

******Review Please :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Bolos

"Sakura..."

"Ya Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kalau udah besar nanti..."

"Mm?"

"...nikahnya sama aku aja ya?"

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: "Sakura..."/"Ya Sasuke-kun?"/"Kalau udah besar nanti..."/"Mm?"/"...nikahnya sama aku aja ya?"

A Piece of Love

.

.

.

**Bolos**

Hari pertama masuk SMA Haruno Sakura harus merelakan dirinya diam di rumah. Bagaimana tidak, kemarin malam ia malah semalaman pergi dengan Uchiha Sasuke ke sebuah taman bermain di pusat kota. Mereka pulang pukul satu pagi, dan entah kenapa daya tahan tubuh Sakura menurun. Dan disinilah dia, lemas tak berdaya karena demam.

Sakura hanya bisa tidur sambil mendengar ibunya mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau dirinya sedang sakit. Kalau tidak ada dia, Sasuke pasti seperti anak anjing kehilangan ibunya, atau seperti sebuah _dango _tanpa penusuk. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum, hari pertama Sasuke tanpa dirinya, wajahnya pasti seperti anak yang pipis di celana setelah bangun tidur.

"Hn, kenapa malah senyum-senyum?" Sebuah suara berat yang terdengar kesal menyeruak di telinga Sakura, Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah kusut dan seperti merajuk. _Tuh kan!_ Batin Sakura. "Jangan-jangan kau pura-pura sakit."

"Mm, aku sakit sungguhan, Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura, ia mengawasi Sasuke berjalan dan duduk di sisi ranjang, mengulurkan tangannya untuk merasakan suhu tubuh Sakura. "Ini sudah jam tujuh Sasuke-_kun_, kalau nggak berangkat sekarang, nanti malah terlambat." Saran Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dari dahinya.

"Kau panas sekali," gumam Sasuke tidak mempedulikan perkataan Sakura. Ia kemudian duduk sambil membelakangi Sakura dan diam seperti itu selama sepuluh menit terakhir.

"Kenapa masih disini, _baka_!" Bentak Sakura dengan suara serak, kemudian ia terbatuk dan kepalanya berputar kembali. "Cepat ke sekolah sana! Kau ada pidato hari ini," paksa Sakura mencoba menggeser posisi Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah seperti noda permanen di ranjangnya dengan mendorong punggung laki-laki itu dengan tangannya yang lemas.

Sasuke adalah siswa berprestasi yang memiliki ujian paling tinggi se-angkatan, dan ia ditunjuk untuk berpidato di podium hari ini. Tapi Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan berangkat ke sekolah tanpa dirinya. Haruno Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

Sakura terduduk, walaupun sedikit pusing ia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit. "Kalau begitu tunggu ya, aku akan ganti baju. Kita berangkat sama-sama," kata Sakura sambil hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi, sebelumnya ia mengambil seragamnya di lemari, tapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Kau istirahat saja!" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah galak. "Cepat tidur!"

Sakura menarik tangannya, "kalau aku tidak sekolah kau juga mau nggak sekolah kan Sasuke-_kun_?" Kata Sakura mencoba meyakinkan, Sasuke mengangguk, Sakura menepuk jidatnya, "makanya!"

"Hn, tapi kita nggak usah sekolah. Kau masih sakit," kata Sasuke sambil bersikeras.

"Kalau aku yang sakit, kenapa kau juga nggak sekolah, Sasuke-_kun_!?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena kesal menghiraukan sahabat sekaligus 'pacar'nya yang -uh- bagaimana ya? Tidak bisa di diskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Kemudian ia menahan wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sakura. Sakura merasakan nafasnya berhenti. _Eh? Kenapa jadi deg-deg'an ya? _Tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskannya dan memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, kau mau apa?!" Tanya Sakura sedikit panik menerima rengkuhan dari Sasuke.

"Hn, aku mencoba memindahkan panas tubuhmu ke tubuhku!" Kata Sasuke mantap. Sakura merasakan dirinya mengalami darah tinggi. Juara satu tes masuk SMA kenapa malah jadi idiot seperti ini sih? Dan kenapa suasana romantis tadi digantikan menjadi suasana tidak lucu setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Keluar! Pergi ke sekolah sana!" Bentak Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Dan seketika Sakura terhuyung ke ranjang kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke sekolah.

Haruno Sakura sudah berusaha untuk tidur, kemudian ia melirik jam. Sudah pukul sembilan, warga sekolah pasti sudah berkumpul di aula untuk penerimaan siswa baru. Dan Sasuke pasti berdiri di atas podium sambil berpidato dengan kerennya. Eh, bicara soal Sasuke, ia jadi tidak enak hati sudah membentak Sasuke begitu keras dan mengusir remaja itu dari kamarnya.

Sakura menghela nafas, dan ia keluar dari kamarnya. Ayah dan ibunya pasti sudah pergi bekerja. Ia menatap sekeliling, dan ia terpaku dengan sosok manusia yang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Ia terlihat memakan sereal dengan santai. Ia menoleh ke Sakura, "hn, yo Sakura." Kata Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menggeram, "kenapa masih disini?" Tanya Sakura segera berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke dan menatapnya marah. Sakura menemukan sebuah benda asing di dahi Sasuke, "dan apa ini!?" Tanya Sakura menunjuk kompres tempel di dahinya.

"Hn, aku bilang kalau aku juga sakit pada orang tuamu. Dan mereka bilang aku juga harus istirahat." Kata Sasuke sambil menaruh mangkuk serealnya di atas meja dan melanjutkan menonton TV sambil sesekali tertawa melihat acara komedi di sana.

Sakura menghela nafas, ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke dari samping. "Ini namanya bolos tahu," kata Sakura sambil mencibir. Sudah terlambat untuk Sakura memarahi Sasuke, dan Sakura yakin ia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari sepuluh menit jika ia benar-benar meledak dalam keadaan sakit.

Sasuke meliriknya dan mengangkat bahu, "hn, apa kau ingin melihatku seperti anak anjing kehilangan ibunya?" Tanya Sasuke seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sakura yang tadi, "atau seperti dango tanpa penusuk?" Kata Sasuke lagi, "atau seperti anak kecil yang pipis di-"

"Stop!" Cegah Sakura, dan ia segera mengangguk, "baiklah!" Kata Sakura, "tapi hari ini saja, kalau sampai besok menemukanmu bolos lagi, kau nggak akan selamat Sasuke-_kun_!" Kata Sakura, "dan aku akan mengantarmu langsung ke sekolah!"

Sasuke membuang muka dengan wajah kesal, "makanya kau jangan sakit!" Kata Sasuke dengan sedikit cuek. Sakura tertegun, dan kemudian ia merasakan ada syaraf-syaraf yang menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

Sakura tertawa dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Sasuke, "_aa_, aku nggak akan sakit lagi." Sasuke meliriknya sejenak dan tersenyum tipis. Mulai melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar Sakura.

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

"Hah! Kenapa malah kau yang sekarang sakit, Sasuke-_kun_!?" Tanya Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang menatap laki-laki yang kini terkulai lemas sambil menatapnya lemah. "Makanya, kau harusnya nggak menemaniku seharian kemarin. Penyakit demam itu menular, Sasuke-_kun_." Katanya sambil mengenyampingkan fakta kalau ia sebenarnya sangat senang Sasuke ada disana saat ia sedang sakit. "Lihatlah, subu tubuhmu sampai 39 derajat!" Kata Sakura sambil menatap termometer yang tadinya berada di mulut Sasuke.

"Hn, aku nggak apa-apa." Kata Sasuke.

"Apanya yang nggak apa-apa!? Semua orang rumah nggak ada disini, dan coba saja aku nggak ke rumahmu kau pasti akan mati karena nggak ada yang menemukanmu nyaris pingsan di pintu depan!" Omel Sakura.

"Hn, aku nggak cerewet saat kau sakit, kenapa kau malah jadi cerewet saat aku sakit sih?" Runtuk Sasuke kesal.

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "jangan banyak alasan, pokoknya hari ini aku harus merawatmu." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai, "jadi kau mau bolos? Padahal kemarin kau bilang kalau-"

"Stop! Jangan meniru ucapanku!" Cegah Sakura, sialnya selain bisa membaca pikirannya, Uchiha Sasuke sangat peka terhadap kata-kata Sakura. Dan Sasuke bisa menjadikannya senjata untuk menyerang Sakura di kemudian hari. Sakura mengelus kepala Sasuke lembut, "sekarang ganti seragammu, dan tidur. Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur, Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke membuang mukanya yang sedikit memerah, "hn, aku nggak suka bubur." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa, dan jadi ingat Sasuke kecil yang manjanya nyaris seperti sekarang. "Bubur dan jus tomat lho!" Kata Sakura mencoba merayu Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Sakura, "hn, buburnya sedikit saja." Katanya. Sakura mengangguk dan beranjak ke luar kamar Sasuke.

Dua hari yang merepotkan untuk Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

"Kita punya dua murid berprestasi dan dua-duanya sakit dua hari berturut-turut." Gumam Kurenai sambil mengambil kertas absen di kelas A, "Uchiha Sasuke bahkan melewatkan pidatonya kemarin." Katanya lagi.

"Hm, sepertinya mereka selalu terlihat bersama sejak tes." Kata Hatake Kakashi, guru bermasker yang ikut-ikutan meladeni ucapan Kurenai, "jangan-jangan mereka janjian dan bolos." Kata Kakashi, anak muda zaman sekarang kan nekat-nekat.

"_Aa_, aku akan menghubungi kedua orang tua mereka." Kata Kurenai.

"Ng, tidak usah. Aku sudah menghubungi orang tua mereka, dan memang dua anak itu katanya izin sekolah sejak kemarin karena sakit." Kata Ibiki.

Hatake Kakashi menaikkan bahu pasrah, "aku ragu." Katanya, ia masih tetap dengan pendirian teguhnya kalau anak muda zaman sekarang bisa saja memanipulasi apapun itu! Dia sepertinya punya trauma terhadap anak muda. Atau memang masa mudanya kurang bahagia? Ah, sudahlah.

OWARI

.

.

.

(A/N)

Minna~

Maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang. Fuh, sepertinya ini adalah capter yang paling panjang. Semoga kalian suka ya. ^^

Alasan saya baru update gara-gara SAT kemarin, juga sewaktu liburan saya dilanda Study Tour. Jadi sekarang baru sempet update satu-satu. Oh iya, tentang konfliknya akan datang chapter 9. Mohon ditunggu ya! Kalau ada kekurangan bisa langsung dibilang. Begitu juga kritik dan sarannya.

Special Thanks for:

Natsuyakiko32, Mauree-Azure, , akasuna no ei-chan, mako-chan, ShifukiKafudo, Afisa UchirunoSS, allihyun, Uchiha Matsumi, International Playgirl, chii no pinkycherry, Chichoru Octobaa, Zee Uchiharuno, Guest, arissachin, Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel, hachikodesuka, AndiniLisaa.

**P.S. Terus dukung Alapenny di kontes BTC ya! Yang berkenan silakan lihat-lihat fic karya Alapenny khusus BTC! Yang ikut BTC juga semangat! Kita berjuang bersama untuk meramaikan SasuSaku Archieve! Saya rencana banyak buat fic untuk BTC tahun ini! Semangat!**

Review Please?


End file.
